


Pain, Knowledge, Betrayal, Love

by Ultima_Evil_Flamingo



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Feels, M/M, Spoiler for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima_Evil_Flamingo/pseuds/Ultima_Evil_Flamingo
Summary: Aftermath of Season 2.Rizwan rethink his actions.





	Pain, Knowledge, Betrayal, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of feel.

   Pain, Knowledge, Betrayal and Love.

  
   Rizwan knows how to deal with **pain** , in which jabbing foes worked to cease the it. To injure others, strangely, he found comfort doing so. Combining his intimidating aura, strength of his attack and his endless hatred towards everything, ouch, he could not imagine how painful his jab is. But no, not this simple pain. The joy when his former subordinates feel as if they will win if he joins the mission, it is unexplainable, and now will forever be because of his betrayal.

   Ignorance is bliss. Can that quote be any more true? Knowing the past, the hidden truth that caused his mentor to _die heroically._ Knowing the future, the result of his action later after treason towards both M.A.T.A. and Numeros. He knows, and there is no changing of the outcome. Not knowing the past, whether he really mattered to Djin during their old days. Not **knowing** the future, Ali and others well-being. Now that is better. Just not knowing whatever that exists but remain hidden from him.

    **Betrayal**? Jest, he faced betrayal just like everyday cereal, although he would rather have bread for breakfast, but that aside, he did manage to fool even Djin, no, Uno into believing that he had indeed betrayed M.A.T.A.. Cinco's face when he tried to explode the cave? Gee, priceless, even though he did not see it. He expected more from Uno though... but now, he could not care any less. His mentor could kill him anytime, yet he chose not to. No, he should not try to grasp the past anymore. Not when Djin is dead already. No, not Djin. _Uno_.

    **Love**. Excluding the enjoyable time with Djin however, which is shrouded by deceits, he had never feel the warmth of love, neither did he need it. That is what he had been telling himself anyway, he realizes that he cannot keep up the handsome-and-extraordinary-cool-man facade anymore. Perhaps nowadays, his face only displays sadness, burnt from old wound in his heart, but no, that is not the problem. It is the annoying, self-proclaimed super agent boy's fault.

   What is wrong with Ali? His whole existence. _Sorry, is that an acceptable answer?_ Numero uno, his smile. It is way too blinding for a darkness dweller, _aka_ , Rizwan. Must he elaborate? That sort of bright smile, it is a symbol of reassurance, as if everything will be fine, but no, destruction is slowly making its way inside the city and Ali cannot even control Override Mode, so what is the point of that smile, other than to hide the truth?

   It hurts just to think of Ali. It pains Rizwan so much just knowing that Ali awaits his return, something he will not be able to do. It pains him, knowing that his betrayal hurts the boy, so much that Ali argued with Rudy, only to protect the older man's feeble pride. It hurts him to know that it will not be fine even though that boy continues displaying a sad smile. That is when Rizwan notices it.

   No, he needs to return. He has to, or else that boy will end up like him. The pain of losing someone deemed important, the knowledge towards their betrayal, the love... that he knows not of, hating to admit that Ali knows it better than him. He realizes that Ali is like him. And no, he must stop Ali from growing up into him.

   He cannot believe it, but a slight chuckle escapes his mouth. After all, a cool Ali is not  cute at all, right?


End file.
